


Perfect

by LSW8059



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Amor - Freeform, Louis POV, M/M, Romance, Sad with a Happy Ending, angust, larry - Freeform, louis tops
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-08-15 04:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8043157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LSW8059/pseuds/LSW8059
Summary: Porque juntos son perfectos.





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Notas de autor: HI! Cómo están mis wolfis! Espero bien, hoy decidí traerles una historia Larry (Song fic más bien), es la primera que escribo de esta pareja y sinceramente siempre pensé que cuando escribiera un Larry sería más... feliz. Bueno, sin más disfruten.
> 
> Disclaimer: Esta historia es un producto de imaginación, cualquier parecido con la realidad es mera coincidencia, no utilizo la imagen de Harry Styles ni la de Louis Tomlinson con ánimos de ofender o difamar, solo por diversión y amor al arte (¿?)
> 
> Pairing: Larry (Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles)
> 
> Advertencias: Un poco de Angust
> 
> Fandom: Famosos - One direction
> 
> P/D: Sugiero escuchar la canción "Perfect" de 1D.

 

 

Ha sido un camino tan largo y doloroso, la culpa llenándome cada vez que veía tu mirada triste cuando pensabas que nunca te daría flores frente al resto, que nunca me presentaría frente a tu madre y hermanas como lo que soy... _tu pareja._

Mi pecho se aprieta de manera dolorosa al recordar **cada vez** que derramabas lágrimas por mis supuestos romances, las supuestas chicas con las que me había acostado.

 

_Cada vez que no negaba esos rumores._   
  
  
  


 

**_I might never be your knight in shining armor_ **   
**_I might never be the one you take home to mother_ **   
**_And I might never be the one who brings you flowers_ **   
**_But I can be the one, be the one tonight_ **   
  
  
  


 

Te vi a través del escenario, tu mirada curiosa recorriendo el lugar, caminando con pasos torpes y regalando sonrisas nerviosas a todos. Me conquistaste con un "oops" y ni siquiera lo supiste.

 

Pasaron los meses y con ellos mis intentos de conquista se fueron haciendo más frecuentes y dieron frutos. Sé que te ponía nervioso, aun lo hago.

 

Nunca te dije que tus risitas nerviosas o cuando bajabas la mirada avergonzado, solo fueron el detonante que me llevó a amarte como lo hago.   
  
  
  
  
  


**_When I first saw you_ **   
_**From across the room** _   
_**I could tell that you were curious (Oh, yeah)** _   
  
  
  
  


 

Te prometí tantas cosas que ni siquiera las recuerdo todas, pero era tan malo con las promesas, pero te juro que lo intente, intente que todo fuera maravilloso.  
  


 

_Intente no dañarte._   
  
  
  
  
  


 

_**Boy I hope you're sure**_  
 _ **What you're looking for**_  
 _ **'Cause I'm not good at making promises**_   
  
  
  


 

 

Los mejores momentos de mi vida siempre serán los que te incluyan a ti, cada lugar que visitamos no sería tan maravilloso de recordar sin ti a mi lado, cada habitación que destrozamos después de un concierto, no sería lo mismo sin ti regañándonos para luego unirte a nosotros en el desastre, la comida no tendría ese maravilloso sabor si no es hecha por tus manos, ni las sábanas el mismo calor sin ti entre mis brazos.  
  


 

Cada vez que nos reunimos en secreto, escondidos de todos los flashes, los fans y los jefes furiosos, solo tenías que mírame a los ojos para hacer que me olvidara de todo.   
  
  
  
  
  


 

 

**_But if you like causing trouble up in hotel rooms_ **   
_**And if you like having secret little rendezvous** _   
_**If you like to do the things you know that we shouldn't do** _   
  
  


 

 

 

Y sé que no soy perfecto, pero soy perfecto para ti.

 

Por qué nadie te amara como yo.  
  
  
  


 

 

_**Baby, I'm perfect**_  
 _ **Baby, I'm perfect for you**_   
  
  
  


 

 

He pedido la cuenta de la cantidad de veces que te he pedido perdón, por no ser más valiente y defenderte de los comentarios hirientes de la gente, por cada cita que tuvimos a las cuatro de la mañana, para que nadie nos descubriera; por las "Citas" que tuvimos en MCDonal's porque era el lugar menos sospechoso en el que dos chicos pudieran encontrarse; por no decir la verdad ante el mundo, que te amo.

 

No puedo dejar de intentarlo todo para que te quedes conmigo, porque a pesar de todos mis errores y fallas, me amas. Tú, que eres tan perfecto, con tus ojos verdes brillantes cada vez que estás en un escenario, cada mirada de amor que me dedicas a mí, tus rizos perfectos que enloquecen con el viento cada vez que bajamos las ventanas del automóvil para sentir que volábamos, que éramos libres. Tus hermosas margaritas que se acentuaban aún más cuando me sonreías, tu altura, siempre me encanto el hecho de que al ser tan torpe y alto, te vieras aún más tierno de lo que ya eres.

 

Eres tan perfecto que no sé cómo puedes amarme.  
  
  
  


 

 

_**And if you like midnight driving with the windows down** _   
_**And if you like going places we can't even pronounce** _   
_**If you like to do whatever you've been dreaming about** _   
_**Baby, you're perfect** _   
_**Baby, you're perfect** _   
_**So let's start right now** _   
  
  
  
  


 

 

Cuando presencie el momento en que tu corazón se rompió, supe que ese sin duda sería el peor recuerdo de mi existencia, pero también sé, que fue gracias a eso que por fin tuve el valor de tomar una decisión.

Se esparció el rumor de que embarace a alguien, no es algo raro, sobre todo con los famosos, que suceda esto, pero la diferencia está en que los que esparcieron este rumor fueron los de la disquera. Su plan era simple, se esparcía el rumor y luego yo, junto a una actriz contratada por ellos, tendría que confirmar el rumor.

Vi en tu mirada que supiste que ese sería el fin de nosotros, que el plan no tenía otra razón más que la de separarnos. Después de todo ¿Quién dejaría una vida llena de lujos y fama, por una relación?   
  
  
  
  


 

 

**_I might never be the hand you put your heart in_ **   
_**Or the arms that hold you any time you want them** _   
_**But that don't mean that we can't live here in the moment** _   
_**'Cause I can be the one you love from time to time** _   
  
  
  
  


 

 

Yo lo haría.

 

Porque podría tenerlo todo en el mundo y aun así, ser miserable si no te tengo a mi lado.

 

Fuimos la mira de las cámaras por meses luego de hacer oficial nuestra relación ante el mundo, provocamos el fin de la banda, pero a nadie pareció importarle, los chicos siguieron carreras de solistas, hartos también de la disquera, no lamentaron la ruptura de la banda y pidieron mantener el contacto, éramos amigos después de todo.

 

Conseguimos trabajo en otras disqueras donde si nos quisieron por nuestras voces y no por lo orientación sexual o la imagen que proyectamos, la mayoría de nuestras fans siguió queriéndonos a pesar de todo, algunas incluso parecían aún más felices que antes, ante nuestra relación.

 

Nos sentimos libres por fin.

 

Pude cumplir todas mis promesas, pude darte flores frente a todos, me presenté ante tu familia como correspondía y te presente ante la mía como el hombre que hace de mí una mejor persona; pude llevarte a restaurantes elegantes cuyos nombres ni pudimos pronunciar, viajamos por el mundo sin tener que ocultar quienes éramos ni cuanto nos amábamos.  
  
  
  


 

 

_**And if you like cameras flashing every time we go out** _   
_**c(Oh, yeah)** _   
_**And if you're looking for someone to write your breakup songs about** _   
  
  
  
  


 

 

No puedo dejar de agradecer la infinita paciencia y amor que me tuviste para soportar todo lo que pasamos, que me eligieras viendo a través de todos mis defectos.

 

 

Porque, Harry

 

_Juntos somos perfectos._   
  
  
  


 

 

_**Baby, we're perfect** _ ****

_**So let's start right now** _

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno chicos eso fue todo, no es un Songfic muy largo pero es lo que la canción me hizo sentir c:
> 
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
